Getting Acquainted
by rayvern
Summary: Lucius takes a personal interest in the boy-who-lived and kidnapped him back to Malfoy manor. Is it something cliche like 'love' or does he have a hidden agenda? LMHP
1. chapter 1

Title: Getting Acquainted 

Category: Drama/ Romance

Pairing: Slash HP/LM (You have been warned. Leave now if it's not your cup of tea.)

Rating: PG-13 (may go up)

Summary: Lucius takes a personal interest in the boy-who-lived and kidnapped him back to Malfoy manor. What will happen between our resident deatheater and beloved hero? *cliché yar I know*

Set in Harry's 7th year, or the holiday before his 7th year starts.

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

Plot inspired by various fanfics, including but not limited to those by Maeglin Yedi and the fanfic "If thine enemy'.

Author notes: Just can't get HP/LM out of my mind after I read Maeglin Yedi's stories so I decided to write this. (Her stories are good if you like slash.) First attempt at slash/smut so please feedback (and be nice). Tell me if you want me to continue. Constructive criticism appreciated. Unnecessary Flames will be used to cook dinner. =p

__

Italics - thoughts

Double spacing - changing POV (Harry / Lucius / narrating)

[…]- Lucius' point of view

A shadowed figure stood beside the bed, looking down at the teenage boy lying on the deep green covers, seemingly in deep sleep. His black midnight hair contrasted strongly against the white pillows, dark long lashes resting against fair skin. His cheeks held a hint of pink, soft lips parted slightly. 

__

'Such a picture of innocence, of peace. Like a child.' he mused.

__

'No, not a child.' Not when he has seen so much, gone through so much.

__

'An angel then. **My** fallen angel.' he thought possessively. 

His angel stirred, awakening. Eyelids fluttered up to reveal beautiful green eyes, confusion plain in their depths.

The boy took in his unfamiliar surroundings, wondering how he ended up here, in this strange bed and alien room. The last thing he could remember was the stunning spell, and a pair of arms catching him as he fell.

"You are awake." A soft voice to his right drew his attention.

He looked to the shadows and could vaguely make out a figure of a man, but it was too dark to see anything else.

A muttered spell lit a fire in the fireplace, its light illuminating the room, chasing the shadows away.

The mysterious figure stepped forward, and he gasped in surprise, "Malfoy!"

There was no mistaking the platinum blonde hair that fell to his shoulders, the fair skin and aristocratic features.

He moved back, wanting to put as much distance as possible between him and the Death Eater.

"What do you want?" Harry asked warily, eyeing him with distrust. 

"Nothing. I just wanted to get better acquainted." Malfoy spread his hands out as a sign of truce.

"Get better acquainted?" Harry echoed dumbly, staring at him in disbelief.

He let out a short laugh. "You **must** be joking!"

"I assure you, I am very serious." It seems like he really meant what he said.

__

'He sounded so sincere.' Harry shook himself mentally to clear his thoughts. _'Get real! This is Malfoy we're talking about. You know, like… the Dark Lord's right-hand man and trusted Death Eater.'_

"Quit playing games with me. I won't fall for it. You might as well hand me over to Voldemort now," he said coldly.

[Lucius sighed. _'Obviously it's going to take some work to convince him. Well, actions speak louder than words.'_

He sat down on the bed, in front of Harry and looked at him. Harry stared back at him defiantly, silently daring him to do his worst, yet there was still an ill-concealed fear in his eyes. He lifted his hand and saw Harry flinch in response. 

__

'He thought I was going to hit him.' Lucius realised. And traced his finger lightly along Harry's jaw, a gentle caress. ]

Harry was bewildered at the gesture. _'What is he playing at?'_

He opened his mouth to ask but never got the chance to get the words out as Lucius dipped his head slightly to kiss him. His eyes widened in shock, though any protest was stopped by Lucius as his tongue caressed his lips, exploring the warmth contours of his mouth. 

Unexpectedly, Harry felt a tingle of pleasure as Malfoy plundered his mouth, leaning into the kiss as all the doubts in his mind melted away. In the haze of fuzzy warm feelings and erotic pleasure, nothing else mattered.

He started to respond, kissing Lucius back, entwining his arms around his neck. Lucius pulled Harry closer, hands running down his back. After what seemed like a long while, Lucius ended the kiss reluctantly, and leaned away from Harry, watching his face carefully for his reaction.

Harry's lips were red and swollen, his cheeks flushed with passion, and had a soft contented look in his eyes. But it did not last for long. 

__

'I feel.. weird.. sluggish.. and my brain seems to have turned to mush…' were the incoherent thoughts running through his mind. He shivered slightly as he remembered the delicious tingles that had ran up his spine during the kiss…

__

'The kiss!' 

He was horrified, suddenly remembering who it was that he was kissing just now.

__

'Oh no! I didn't just… I did- no… he did.. I - I - kissed… Malfoy!' He was rapidly becoming hysterical. 

"What have you done to me?" he whispered, appalled at his behavior. 

__

'It must be some spell or potion or whatever dark magic; I couldn't have willingly kissed him back…'

Lucius looked at him, rising an eyebrow at the accusing words. "Are you referring to the kiss, or your response to it?"

"You know what I meant. Stop toying with me." Harry raised his voice, a hint of righteous anger in them.

"I didn't do anything to you, besides the kiss. What followed after when you kissed me back was totally your response." Came the matter-of-fact reply.

"No. You're lying. How could I - I …" he seemed to be at a loss for words.

"How could you kiss a Death Eater?" Lucius voiced what Harry was so unwilling to say.

His voice dropped to a seductive whisper, "Very easily, I imagine. I could show you again…" his lips descended upon Harry's.

Harry tried to pull away, but was held fast by the hand at the back of his head. He tensed, pressing his lips together tightly, refusing to give in. A tongue traced his lips, prodding it to open and teeth bit him punishingly when he refused to yield.

"Ow.." his cry of pain was silenced by Lucius' fresh onslaught on his mouth. 

There were the tingles up his spine again, the haze clouding his mind…

__

No! This is wrong! 

Harry finally regained his senses and push back harshly from Lucius.

"You bit me!" he accused.

"Well, you wouldn't open your mouth." Lucius shrugged, as if it was not his fault.

"I- you …" he spluttered, seething at his smirk, and seeing amusement in his silver grey eyes.

__

Relax. Breathe in, breathe out. I'm in control… in control.. I won't give him the satisfaction of angering me…

"Fine. And what was the point of that little demonstration?" Harry said coolly, a mask settling over his face.

[Lucius frowned at his blank expression. He had been enjoying the flash of emotions running through Harry's face, the anger, confusion, and shock. He looks so beautiful when he's flushed and flustered.

__

Well, two can play at a game. We'll see if you can maintain that mask.]

"To get better acquainted with you, of course," he said mockingly.

"By kissing?" Harry asked dryly.

"No. By fucking." Lucius replied, his tone even. One would almost imagine them to be talking about the weather. 

"By fu… what!?" Harry exclaimed, after realizing what he was repeating.

[_Gotcha_]

__

Harry quickly got his shock under control and drawled, "I'm flattered, Malfoy. Really. But you're just not my type."

[_Why that insolent brat…_]

__

"I don't think you get to choose. You are, after all, in my house," he reminded silkily.

The unspoken message was clear. "Where no one could save you."

"I didn't think you would need to force someone to have sex with you, Malfoy." Harry said sardonically.

"I don't." he replied confidently, and lowered his voice to a seductive whisper, "But you'll beg me to…"

"Are you threatening me?" Harry asked lazily while studying his nails in faked indifference.

Lucius bent to him, lips almost brushing his ear and said softly but surely, "No. That's a promise." 

Straightening up, he said in a normal tone, "Well, I'll see you tonight for dinner. Call the house-elves if you need anything." 

Then, with a swish of his robes, he was gone.

================================

Hope it's not too confusing with the switching POVs and alternating between 'Lucius' and 'Malfoy'.

'Lucius' was me narrating and 'Malfoy' was Harry's doing. You didn't think he would be on such friendly terms with Lucius that he would call him by his first name, did you?

I think it's a bit OOC, or at least Harry is, towards to end. I'll explain more in the next chapter… _if_ you want…

And I won't know if you don't tell me… *hint hint*


	2. chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Plot inspired by various fanfics, including but not limited to those by Maeglin Yedi and the fanfic "If thine enemy'.

May be OOC though I'm trying to prevent that if I can.

__

Italics - thoughts

Double spacing - changing POV (Harry / Lucius / narrating)

[…]- Lucius' point of view

Harry stared at Lucius' disappearing back and sank back against the bed. There was no need to pretend now that he was gone. 

Harry closed his eyes against the raging headache caused by overwhelming stress and shock. Not that it's not justified. After all, he had just been captured and kissed by Malfoy, learnt that the Death Eater wants to screw him **and** is going to have dinner with him later. All this in little more than an hour no less. 

__

This is just too unreal.

"This is a dream, a horrible nightmare. And when I open my eyes, I'll be home." Harry repeated over and over again in his mind.

He opened his eyes slowly, hoping against all hope. 

__

Nope. No such luck.

He sighed resignedly. 

__

Ok I'm deluding myself. 

Harry got up and walked to the windows, but could not see much of the manor's grounds as the night had fallen. He briefly entertained the thought of breaking the windows and escaping, but quickly dismissed it as foolhardy. Who knows how high his room is. Besides, the windows must have an unbreakable charm on them, magic protecting the manor. Which lead him to think of…

__

Darn! I don't even have my wand.

He cursed himself for his stupidity in leaving his wand behind though he could not have known that Malfoy was going to kidnap him. But what good is a wizard without his wand?

He walked around the room slowly, fully taking in his surroundings for the first time since he woke up. The large four-poster bed dominated the left-hand side of the room, flanked by polished oak bedside tables. A huge walk-in wardrobe lined the right wall and a door opened to the side, revealing a luxurious bathroom, completed with a marble bathtub and gold plated taps. Several large and very comfortable looking armchairs and couches were arranged around the fireplace, with shelves of books situated to the left, lining the wall.

__

Nice… he thought, _but a gilded cage nonetheless. _

Pacing the room in frustration, he finally came to a stop in front of the wardrobe. Looking through its contents, he found shirts, turtlenecks, drawstring pants, slacks and various other clothing that looked to be about his size. He glanced at his own clothes, big baggy shirt that seemed to hang off him and ragged jeans which were sweeping the floor, making him look smaller and more bedraggled than he was, practically drowning in those clothes. 

He grimaced at the thought of going down to dinner in his present state of dress. It's hard enough having to face Malfoy and keep cool without being further put down for his awful clothes.

Making up his mind, Harry went into the bathroom and stripped off his dirty clothes. He relished the cool water that rained down on him, clearing his mind. After the quick shower, he wrapped the towel around himself and walked to the wardrobe. Running his hands through the fine material, he selected a green cotton turtleneck and black drawstring pants. 

Just as he finished dressing, a 'pop' from behind made him turn sharply. He relaxed slightly as he saw the house-elf. It looked nervous and squeaked, "It is time for dinner sir. Master wants you to go down. This way, sir." 

Combing his hair with his hand in an attempt to make it look neater, he followed the house-elf down the dimly lit corridor, turning at various points before they finally reached the entrance of the dining hall. 

"Master is waiting inside, sir." The house elf then bowed and disappeared with a soft 'pop'.

It was huge.Harry's eyes widened as he saw the long table in the center of the room, chandeliers hanging from the high ceiling. Priceless paintings and other artworks decorated the walls. Then, at the head of the table sat Lucius Malfoy. The silence was oppressive, and he felt distinctly uncomfortable crossing the long distance to the end of the table. It seemed that the sound of his steps echoed far too loudly to his ears.

Lucius' eyes swept over Harry appraisingly, taking in the turtleneck that molded to his body and the black pants that hung comfortably from his hips. 

[_The green turtleneck goes well with his eyes, _he thought appreciatively.]

"Good evening Harry. Do sit down." It was clearly a command by his tone.

Seeing that Harry was unmoving, Lucius stood and pulled out a chair for him, the faked gallantry unnerving, coupled with the veiled threats in his eyes.

Looking at him suspiciously, Harry sat down after a moment's hesitation. Lucius smiled slightly at his compliance and took his seat.

"I see you have made good use of the clothes provided." Lucius said conversationally.

"Yes. I didn't think it prudent to dine in my… original clothes." Harry replied. _More like rags_, he added silently.

Just then, food appeared magically on the table. 

"I hope you like steak." said Lucius pleasantly.

__

Steak? What is this? A candlelight dinner with Malfoy? And why is he being so nice?

Harry was baffled and could not figure out what was going on.

First, he kidnapped me. Then, he kissed me. After that, he threatened me. Now he's being nice?

But Harry said nothing and his face showed none of the confusion he felt, instead, he cut a small piece of steak and cautiously put it into his mouth, chewing slowly. 

Lucius watched him in amusement and drawled, "Afraid I'll poison you?"

"I wouldn't put it past you to try." Harry said calmly and continued to eat.

Lucius decided to tease him a little. "So why are you eating?"

"Well, I figured I wouldn't be here right now eating dinner with you in such a romantic setting if you'd wanted me dead."

Lucius stared at him for a moment before letting out a small chuckle. He silently applauded Harry's wit and performance. "Very good, Mr Potter. You would have made a good Slytherin."

"I'm sure the sorting hat agrees with you, but I chose otherwise," said Harry carelessly. The sentence was deliberate, calculated to throw Malfoy off guard.

[Lucius was surprised by this admission and eyed him thoughtfully. Now, things made more sense. His composure and reactions for one. 

A Slytherin is as a Slytherin does. And Harry hadn't exactly been acting Gryffindor-ish since he was here. There was no foolhardy actions or blatant attacks, verbal or otherwise, that broadcast his intentions for all to see, as was typical of a Gryffindor.

The blank mask designed to hide his thoughts, his carefully worded replies, his calm composure giving nothing away… 

__

Yes, definitely a Slytherin. This is going to make things interesting…]

__

"Pity, I'm sure you would have learnt more in Slytherin."

"No doubt about the Dark Arts." Harry muttered.

"Slytherin isn't all about the Dark Arts, it is also about cunning, and the fine art of… managing people. Though it also helps to know what you are fighting against. As they say, keep your friends close, keep your enemies even closer." Lucius leaned back in his chair and watched Harry under hooded lids.

__

Managing people? He scoffed inwardly. _More like manipulating people._

"Is that why you're keeping me close?" Harry asked archly. It may seem like flirting, but beneath that innocuous question is a ploy to get more information.

Lucius looked at him sharply, debating how to play this game. "Perhaps."

Harry lifted his brow, "Perhaps?"

[Lucius met his inquiring gaze, the green eyes that were so compelling but he refused to give in to them. Harry would not know his reasons until he chose to reveal them. It will give him an advantage over the boy, keep him in suspense. A bit of fear might work to his favour in 'persuading' the boy, and the uncertainty will leave him dangling and frustrated. 

Leave him to assume what he will.]

"Yes." was all he said, not giving any more information.

"I see." Harry went back to eating, cutting and spearing the steak with a bit more force than necessary.

__

Damn Malfoy. Now I don't even know what he wants. Well, he did say he wants to fuck… no. He was just scaring me. Was he? 

The left over food and empty plates automatically disappeared when they finished their meal. Harry just sat back in his chair and looked at Malfoy pointedly, wondering what they were going to do now. 

"Yes?" Lucius was waiting for Harry to make the first move, preferring to observe first before showing his hand.

__

Is he being deliberately dense or what?

"We're done with dinner. If there's nothing else, can I go home now?" Harry asked politely.

"Why would I let you go after going through so much trouble to capture you?" Lucius looked amused at his request.

__

At least it didn't hurt to try.

Harry shrugged. "Why then did you capture me?"

"I wanted to own this famed wonder of the wizarding world." Malfoy's eyes had a strange glint, something that Harry can't quite identify.

"You can't keep me here forever." Harry was drumming his fingers on the table, knowing that it was not all.

"Indeed. But I can still own you in the most primitive way known to man." Lucius smiled, deceptively pleasant, but the smile never reached his silver-grey eyes.

Harry tried to suppress the shudders that ran through him. It wasn't that he was adverse to having sex with males, in fact his own preference leaned towards his own sex, but that was not the issue here. The issue was that Malfoy wanted to use sex to break him, to brand him, to bend him to his will, and ultimately own him. It was base and underhanded, despicable and manipulative, and…

__

Not to mention the fact that this is Malfoy we're talking about, for goodness sake!

"You're out of your mind." Harry stated blandly and got up from the chair, walking out. Footsteps followed and Malfoy's longer strides caught up with him just as he was about to reach the wooden closed doors.

Lucius grabbed Harry's upper arms and spun him around to face him, backing him against the door, effectively trapping him between his body and the door.

"Let me go." Harry struggled against Lucius' hold but his grip only tightened.

"Not until I am appeased." Lucius gave a feral smile, one of a predator ready to strike. And he kissed him. Hard. It wasn't like the ones before, soft and gentle, teasing and pleasure. This was hard and brutal, punishing and demanding. Demanding that he yield, demanding his response.

Harry went limp and stopped struggling. Lucius was surprised by his lack of protest at this assault on his person. 

But there was no yielding without a fight, no satisfaction in the easily conquered. 

He pulled back and narrowed his eyes.

Both were breathing unevenly.

"I didn't think you would give in so easily." Lucius taunted.

Anger flared in Harry's eyes at the implication that he was weak. He calmed himself and studied Malfoy carefully, trying to see the man from a detached perspective. 

Light glinted off his silky blonde hair, highlighting his sharp nose and patrician features. His fair skin was slightly more tanned than Draco's and he had a nice physique. Plus the long slender fingers still gripped his upper arms. He was just a little taller than Harry, a suitable height in Harry's opinion.

Harry considered once more before making his move. Lucius is good looking in his own way, and sex with him might not be all that unpleasant. And may be, just may be, he could use Malfoy's interests in him to his advantage.

"I believe a room and a bed is more comfortable for what you have in mind." Harry said coolly and slipped out of Lucius' arms, shocking him into silence as he exited from the room.

Lucius followed. "And where do you think you are you going?" he demanded, trying to regain control over the situation.

"Why, to bed of course. I thought you wanted to." Then Harry continued walking, recalling the way back to his room.

Lucius was stunned at Harry's calm acceptance and even active role in what was supposed to be his seduction.

"Aren't you coming?" Harry called innocently over his shoulder.

[_What the hell…?_]

But he followed.

===========================================

****

kirri hehz, I know the hint wasn't very subtle.. thank you, I'm trying my best to keep it that way.

****

Myk thank you, your compliments made my day =) hope this chapter is up to expectations.

****

Alchemy thank you. I love cool and collected Harry too.. he should be in slytherin, pity… hope you like this chapter. leave an email if you want to be informed of chapter updates, it'll be easier for you.

****

Xikum sorry if explanations seem lacking but I'm kind of having a writer's block. I did try my best.. 

****

Asellus thank you. sorry I took so long, what with school work and tests, this week has been a killer.

****

KittenBabyGirl here's an update, just cuz I couldn't bear to let you all wait too long. I'll feel guilty. 

****

Julie thank you. Hope you like it.

****

Nagini: c r i m s o n here it is, hope you like this chapter

****

Lina Inverse the Dramata I love your stories! I know, I'm trying to keep them in character and make it believable. Did I succeed? *insecure look*

****

Npetrenko thank you. Is this chapter satisfactory?

****

bad-ass-Cinderella OOC means out of character. Erm, I will try, but may need some help seeing as it's my 1st slash fic.

****

KC thank you, hope I didn't disappoint you with this chapter.

****

AtanvarneK thank you. Me too, blame Maeglin Yedi.. haha. It's such a pity her stories were removed.

****

Anonymous thank you. Been writing since last week or something but got stuck… stupid writer's block…

****

Sylvanus Snape thanks, I really need that cuz my muse has kind of abandoned me and I can't seem to get into the character in this chapter 

===========================================

A/n: I don't really like this chapter and it's not up to my expectations, but I don't want you all to wait too long so here it is. Hope I didn't disappoint anyone and that it isn't too badly done. If you think it's really bad just review and tell me, plus suggestions on how to improve and I'll rewrite it to make it better… hopefully it'll be better...

Please review. If for nothing else than to reassure me… *nervous*


	3. chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Plot inspired by various fanfics, including but not limited to those by Maeglin Yedi and the fanfic "If thine enemy'.

Warning: OOC and graphic sex scene rated at least R if not NC17. Unbeta-ed because it's almost 1am and I'm tired.

__

Italics - thoughts

They were in his rooms, and Harry was having second thoughts. Malfoy was a master at these games, surely he can see through the act. _Calm down. I can do this_. He took a deep breath and turned to face Malfoy, slowly walking towards the man who had stopped just beyond the door inside the room. He stopped just before Malfoy, silently looking to him before reaching out to unbutton his shirt. Malfoy stood still as Harry deftly slipped a few buttons from their position, watching him with unreadable eyes. 

He finally spoke, "I had no idea you were so eager."

"And I, had no idea that you had wicked designs on my body." Harry said playfully and lightly traced a finger down his chest. "Don't you like me to assist you? Or do you prefer your lovers fighting and screaming rape?" His hands moved further down before Lucius caught his wrist, halting at the belt of his pants.

He leveled a glance at the younger man. "Why the sudden change of mind?" He was curious, and a little suspicious.

Harry smiled nonchalantly. "I thought this would be an interesting experience in comparisons between father and son." And tried not to wince as the hand at his wrist tightened painfully. 

"Draco?" The tone was light, made all the more dangerous by the cold seething anger beneath.

Harry looked puzzled. "You mean you have another son?"

"Don't try my patience." He growled softly.

"You're hurting me." Harry stated instead.

"Good. I want to hurt you."

"Draco is more gentle," he observed neutrally.

"Fine. I'll give you something to compare." Following that harsh statement, he pulled Harry towards him roughly and started to kiss him, running his hands up his back under his shirt. 

Harry was caught off guard and stood stunned as Malfoy crushed his lips to his, the kiss fiercely possessive, giving no quarter. He blinked. P_ossessive?_ But was distracted from further thoughts as Malfoy quickly divested him of his clothing, guiding him towards the bed and pinning him on the smooth sheets. Lucius leisurely kissed a trail down his neck, sucking and nibbling. Hands seemed to be moving all over him, caressing and arousing. 

__

Definitely a mistake to provoke him so blatantly Harry realized belatedly. He was rapidly losing control of the situation as Malfoy turned the tables on him. He let out an involuntary moan as a wet tongue flicked out at his nipple and a warm mouth sucked lightly. 

__

Forget about him being a Death Eater, I might as well enjoy this.

Harry tugged at Lucius' shirt, trying to get it off. "It's rather unfair that I'm naked and you're still dressed." Lucius paused at that. So the shirt went off, then the trousers, and lastly the boxers.

Harry drew the older man down for a kiss, nibbling his earlobe and licked the hollow at the base of his throat. Lucius let out a low growl as he nipped the soft skin playfully. Then a hand closed around his erection, and Harry moaned as it stroked the throbbing length, squeezing lightly. He tensed visibly when a slick finger touched his entrance and pushed in. Seeing this, Lucius kissed him and used the other hand to stroke his cock, distracting him to relax. 

Harry gasped as the finger found a sensitive spot and stroked it insistently. Another finger slid inside, stretching the opening as both fingers twisted and opened inside him. The fingers were removed, and another thicker object pushed inexorably against his entrance. The sphincter muscle finally gave way to the invading cock and allowed Lucius to sink in fully.

__

It hurts.

Indeed, there was a burning sensation, in addition to the unfamiliar feeling of being filled and stretched so much.

Lucius held himself still for a moment, letting Harry adjust to having him inside of him, his hand stroking the younger man's erection. Slowly, he started to move, pumping in and out of Harry. The pain subsided and the slow steady pace drove Harry mad, teasing the sensitive pleasure point yet withholding the release that he craved. His arse squeezed almost involuntarily around Lucius' cock and the hand on him moved faster, even as he thrust harder and faster. The tingle was sparking every nerve in his body and he came with a gasp. One last, powerful thrust and Harry felt Lucius shudder against him as a gush of hot liquid filled him. 

Lucius held himself deep inside for a long moment before rising himself up and withdrawing from Harry. He muttered a cleaning spell for both of them and settled back on the bed, reclining on the pillows with an amused smile on his face as he gazed at the sated young man beside him. 

"So," he drawled indolently, "How do I compare?"

Harry, eyes closed, muttered something unintelligible in response.

"What was that?"

"It's not polite to kiss and tell," he said in a strangled voice.

Lucius's smile widened. "Is it? Or is it because there's no one to compare to?"

He opened his eyes and looked up directly at Malfoy. "Don't flatter yourself. This is not my first experience with sex if that's what you're asking."

"Of course not," he said in that infuriating way of his. "It's just that you've never bottomed before." A pause, then more softly, "Well, I'm honored to be your first."

Harry didn't even ask how he knew, nor did he deny it. "You're welcome," he said coolly, and turned onto his side, back facing Malfoy, obviously set on going to sleep. Lucius considered the still body of Harry for a moment, then slipped under the covers with him. A muttered "Nox" shrouded the room in complete darkness. 

Harry stiffened as he felt the warm weight settle on the bed beside him. He thought that Malfoy would leave. After all, he had gotten what he wanted. 

"What are you doing?" he asked, despite his earlier resolution to ignore the other man so he would take the hint and leave. He should have known Malfoy would be contrary, if for nothing more than to make him uncomfortable.

"Sleeping."

"Don't you have a master's suite or something?"

"Yes."

Harry waited for further explanation, but none was forthcoming. He figured it would be along the lines of "I own the manor and I can sleep wherever I please" so there's no point asking again. He felt uneasy sharing a bed with the Death Eater, regardless of the fact that they just had sex. The open vulnerability of one asleep is not something he would trust Malfoy with. It indicates an intimacy beyond that of the physical body, and a trust and openness that they do not have. 

__

Foolish Gryffindor tendencies he thought. 

Nevertheless, sleep did not claim him until a long time later_._

===========================================================

Thanks to all reviewers for your encouragement and feedback, especially those who kind-of hounded me to update: **Jadewitch, KC, Asellus, Saavik, npetrenko, julie, Spoilt Bratz, jliles, litine, Myk, Fortis Maga, KittenBabyGirl, Kousei, Inuki, Fan Person, Lina Inverse the Dramata, Lucius Sikilmituile, AlienSmile13, xikum, jess, FireChild3, Jessyka, jamie black2, heilo**

And I'd like to also apologize for the long wait. There's no excuse except that I had writer's block (don't know how to continue and was thinking of rewriting chapter2 but can't make up my mind) and some qualms about posting sex scenes that might be rated NC17 on ff.net. I'm glad you all like the story cuz I'm starting to dislike it.. oh wellz. 

Forgive the limited description of the sex and any mistakes in the terms used. I'm really no good at this.

****

Anne Phoenix Harry is 16, almost 17 in this story so I don't really consider him a child. Yes well, that's why he's pretending, and there are times when he'll slip. I'm not really happy with Lucius, he's confusing me too. Lol. Thanks, will try to cut down on unnecessary thoughts, but I just thought some might give readers more insight on the characters' feelings and motives etc. I've been re-reading it and you do have a point about it being immature, especially in excess. I appreciate your feedback, thanks. =)

****

Kenna Hijja thanks =) Lucius does have a more pragmatic purpose, just that I or rather he doesn't want to tell Harry yet. I'm waiting for a 'right time' to set the scene but it keeps eluding me. Harry will be having doubts.. hehz

============================================================

A/n: I really don't know what I'm doing, the characters are all OOC and so inconsistent. *wails* Suggestions, constructive criticism and feedback on how to improve are welcomed. By the way, anyone want to teach me the art of writing smut? I took a really long time just to write that stupid sex scene otherwise I could have posted this sooner. (and gone to sleep sooner) sighz. 

And there is the question of whether I should censor this because of ff.net policy on no NC17 stuff. What do you think?


	4. chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Plot inspired by various fanfics, including but not limited to those by Maeglin Yedi and the fanfic "If thine enemy'.

Liberties taken in creating spells that are not in canon.

Warning: nothing much for this chapter, just unbeta-ed. 

__

Italics - flashback/ spell incantation

Weak sunlight filtered in through the partial gaps left by the deep green and cream coloured curtains, illuminating tousled dark hair and a half naked torso covered by twisted sheets. Eyes opened blearily for a moment, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings. Harry immediately sat up as last night's events came rushing back to him, wincing a little at the aches in places he did not want to think about. His eyes flicked to the empty place beside him on the bed. Thank goodness for small mercies. He did not want to deal with a morning-after conversation with Malfoy right now. It would be awkward to say the least. And if he never saw him again, it would only be too soon.   
  
Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair several times; a habit he never got rid of when frustrated. He felt... unclean. Getting up and striding to the bathroom, he turned on the shower to the fullest, letting the soothing hot blasts of water beat upon him, massaging away the tension. Steam clouded the room and misted over the cool surface of the mirror. It felt good, if a little painful; never mind that his skin was turning rather red at the high temperature. He washed thoroughly, lathering and rubbing every inch of skin as the water rained down.   
  
He stood underneath the shower for a while more before turning it off. Beads of moisture trickled down his body as he leaned against the cool marble wall, slowly sliding down to the floor, legs curled under him. He sat like that for a long time, not even blinking away droplets that dripped from his dark locks, staring blankly ahead.   
  
A sudden haul pulling him up jerked him out of his trance. Dazed green eyes clashed with storm grey.   
  
"What are you doing? Trying to freeze to death?" Malfoy snapped.   
  
Harry shook his head dumbly, only then realising how cold it was, how long he'd been sitting there. He shivered, acutely aware of his state of dress. 

  
"Let me go."   
  
Surprisingly he did, leaving after a curt "Get dressed".

Harry exited the bathroom minutes later and was not surprised to find Malfoy waiting for him. 

"Sit."

"Go away," he muttered. But sat down anyway, on the single armchair farthest away, absently plucking at a loose thread from his shirt.

"I see you're sulking this morning." 

Harry glared at him. "I do **not** sulk."

"If you say so." Malfoy has that aggravating smile on his face that was meant to placate yet only served to irritate him more.

"If this is about me sulking, I'm sure you have better things to do than to carry on this discussion." He turned and stood up, preparing to leave.

"Indeed," the older man drawled, "And I'm sure you don't want to know why you're here."

Harry gritted his teeth, then pasted a smile on his face before sliding back into his seat. "Do tell."

The still figure sat, unmoving, his hand clenching a piece of paper so tightly that his knuckles turned white. His whole body was so tense, like a taut string wound too tightly, about to break at the slightest touch. He wanted to scream, to shout; to throw things, watch it shatter into a thousand pieces; to curse someone and make them suffer. Preferably painfully. And without a doubt Malfoy was at the top of his list. 

Dumbledore came a close second. 

__

Harry stared at the letter in disbelief. Then lifted his stunned gaze to the interested yet mildly blank face of the Death Eater. "You're lying! Dumbledore wouldn't have arranged for me to stay with a Death Eater for safety," he spat. "This letter is a fake." He glared at Malfoy mutinously as he tore up the letter and let the pieces of paper flutter to the floor.

Lucius looked on indifferently at the display of contempt from the young man. "Reparo," he said calmly. 

"Didn't he explain my position in the letter?"

"You wouldn't have acted like that yesterday if you were a spy. Dumbledore wouldn't have allowed you to-to- "

"Dumbledore knows," Lucius cut in.

"No… He can't have- you-" Harry shook his head slowly in denial.

"He knew there was a possibility," Lucius said forcefully. "I told him bluntly that he shouldn't trust his precious Gryffindor with me, that you will pay the price for my protection, the manor's protection. I don't do things for nothing you know. Especially not when it puts my life on the line."

"Bastard," Harry whispered to his tightly fisted hands. He looked straight at Malfoy, green eyes flashing violently and said, "I hate you." 

Lucius shrugged elegantly and looked away. "I never said I was a nice person. And I didn't plan last night, not exactly. Besides you knew what you were getting into when you led me back here."

"You're saying it's my fault?" he asked incredulously.

"I didn't say that."

"You played me," said Harry with dawning realisation. "You knew I thought you a Death Eater yet did not correct my assumptions. Hell, you even encouraged it by threatening to bed me." His voice was raising, almost shaking with anger. "You knew I wouldn't have done that if I had known the truth. You lied to me."

Lucius inclined his head briefly. "Brilliant isn't it? And I didn't lie. I merely withheld some information."

Harry shook his head bitterly, "Of course. I wouldn't have expected any less from one of Voldemort's favourites." He missed Lucius's flinch, muttering to himself. "I can't believe Dumbledore." He felt betrayed that the man he had come to regard as a mentor and friend was the one responsible for landing him here. Surely there were better options for ensuring his safety.

Vaguely he realised that Malfoy had started speaking, "… have retrieved your things from your relatives' house. See if there is anything missing."

Harry gave no indication of having heard him, didn't even move when Malfoy started to leave.

Lucius paused and stopped short of the door.

"If it makes you feel better, there is a spell that will reveal the identity of the person who penned the letter. The incantation is Veritas Revealis."

With that said, he left.

"_Accio wand_!" Harry said tightly, putting all his anger into it. His wand flew towards him and he caught it in his outstretched hand. He looked at the crumpled paper in his other hand and placed it on the table in front of him, spreading out the creased letter. Raising his wand, he muttered, "_Veritas Revealis_!"

A golden glow spread over the letter for a moment, then red lettering appeared across it.

__

Albus Dumbledore

Harry closed his eyes against the vivid red name.

"_Deletrius_."

He should have known better than to tangle in mind games with Malfoy.

A gigantic snake at least twelve feet long was curled around one side of the throne-like chair where the Dark Lord sat. Long white fingers stroked the snake as hisses were heard from both. The Dark Lord seemed to be expecting someone; his cold red eyes fixed on the massive doors at the end of the hall. As if on cue, the wooden doors opened soundlessly to admit a black cloaked figure, hooded but unmasked. The snake raised its ugly triangular head and hissed slightly as the man crossed the hall and bowed before his master.

"My Lord," he said quietly.

"How goes the plan?" Red eyes stared straight at him piercingly. 

"It is progressing quite well, my Lord. The potion was a stroke of genius. Currently the boy is… not pleased with Dumbledore for his arrangement." There was a hint of satisfaction in his voice.

A twisted smile. "What about his feelings towards you?"

"It will take some time, my Lord. But be assured that he will come around," came the swift reply.

"You better make sure he does." The cold voice warned of the consequences of failure.

"Yes my Lord." 

=========================================

Thanks to all reviewers, you have been very encouraging, hope this story continues to live up to your expectations. Or perhaps you all were just being nice, nevertheless I appreciate it: **Xikum, Layce74, Jessyka, Lina Inverse the Dramata, npetrenko, Hollywood Recycle Bin, AlienSmile13, Jenna Casey, Rays, heilo, gem, wanderingwolf, Dewdrops, Bookworm**

=========================================

A/n: I decided to add the last part to clue you in a little. Anyway, next chapter won't be out so soon until exams are over, which is at the end of November. 

As usual, suggestions and constructive criticism welcomed. Feel free to correct any mistakes you've picked up.

==========================================


	5. chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Plot inspired by various fanfics, including but not limited to those by Maeglin Yedi and the fanfic "If thine enemy'.

Warning: some fantasized sex and unclear tenses; still unbeta-ed.

Harry was bored, having finished all his homework and having nothing else to do, he even read some of the books they were going to study when term starts. They were quite interesting, but the lack of physical activities made him restless. He usually had chores to do during the holidays when living with the Dursleys, weeding the garden, painting the fence, cleaning the garage, washing the car and whatever needs to be done. Even if the garage was not particularly dirty or the garden not really in need of weeding, they would always find something to keep him occupied. Here at Malfoy manor, everything was done by the house-elves; he doesn't even have the chance to lift a finger to do anything.   
  
He sighed, staring at the grounds surrounding the manor. It was a beautiful day; light blue skies strewn with cotton-like clouds, and the green Quidditch Pitch beyond beckoned to him. He wished he could be out there flying on his Firebolt. There's nothing holding him back except for his stubbornness; it wasn't like he was confined to the room as Malfoy had given him free run of the manor as long as he does not cause any trouble. No, he just did not want to risk running into him. It seemed childish, but he could be childish all he wants when he's alone. 

His anger towards the man wasn't as fresh as it was a few days ago, but he still felt resentful. It had nothing to do with his pride or bruised ego. Nothing to do with the niggling voice at the back of his mind that perhaps he had made a mistake by trying to be clever, and played the game in which he was obviously not prepared to face the consequences for. It had nothing to do with him feeling gullible and duped, and everything to do with Malfoy's infuriatingly smug, assured manner even as he took him to bed. Really.   
  
Running his fingers idly across the spines of the books on the shelf, Harry stopped at a particular one that caught his attention. 

'Almost Illegal Curses and Hexes'

He hesitated, then pulled the book out. There was no harm knowing more spells, he reasoned, and since he had time to kill, he might as well look through it. Besides, he would not get this opportunity at Hogwarts. Not without a teacher's note anyway, as Madame Pince is very strict about that rule. He could sneak into the library in the middle of the night, but it wasn't as accessible as the books here. It could prove useful in duels, or even help him get away from Death Eaters and Voldemort next time. 

Harry stared at the plain black cover with silver letters. 

__

Almost illegal means it's legal.

He opened the book and settled on the nearest couch to read, occasionally waving his wand and saying incantations of interesting curses. He quickly got bored of it as their actual effects could not be seen on objects, so he transfigured a stone into a rat to practice on.

It did not last long. 

He stopped when a particularly nasty curse caused the rat to explode; its squeal of alarm abruptly cut off as it was torn apart, splattering blood and bits of fur on the table.

__

It's really only a stone.

Unsettled and a little guilty, Harry hurriedly cleaned up the mess and replaced the book on the shelf. He turned around and nearly had a heart attack when he came face to face with Malfoy, standing so close that they were almost touching each other. He backed against the shelf involuntarily to put some space between them, and Malfoy smiled, gleaming white teeth that reminded Harry of a tiger just before it pounced.

"Why are you so skittish?" Malfoy asked, reaching for the book beside Harry's head and perusing it briefly. "Oh my, the-boy-who-lived dabbling in Dark Arts. Whatever will the adoring public say?"

"Those aren't illegal," he said defensively.

"It's close enough," Malfoy said, snapping the book shut. "Why? Did you finally realise you can't fight the Dark Arts with just Light spells?"

It didn't occur to him that way but- "I thought it might help."

"Take down some foolish young Death Eaters perhaps; defeat the Dark Lord? Hardly," he scoffed, walking over the to couch.

"Dark Arts isn't the only way to defeat Voldemort." Even as the words left his mouth, Harry doubted that he believed it absolutely, and he was sure it showed; the forced certainty echoing loud and false to his ears. 

"It may or may not be, but from it you can better understand how the curses work, and how to defend against it, or at least minimize its effects. Of course, it also helps in battles if you have no qualms about using them to bring down your enemies," said Malfoy unperturbed, causally examining bits of fluffy white stuff picked from the floor. He dusted his fingers and stood up. "I have work to do. See you at dinner later."

"And if I don't want to?"

Malfoy shrugged and said indifferently, "It's up to you. Do try to clean up properly next time though. You wouldn't want to leave bloody bits and pieces of animals around; malodorous rooms are rather unpleasant to live in." 

Harry stared as Malfoy left_. _

How did he know?

****

Lucius was aware of the boy's burning stare on his back and he held back a tiny smile. If things went well, he would probably be seeing Harry again for dinner. He had not wanted to approach Harry first, far preferring his quarry to initiate contact and believe that he did it willingly. Who knew the teen would be so stubborn? He really couldn't afford to waste any more time beyond a week, and catching the boy practising those curses was a good excuse to confront him again. The spell-monitoring charm on the room could not have rung at a better time. 

It was a tricky task that his lord had given him; so many things could go wrong and it would all be on his head if they did. But there was no one else with enough cunning and skill to do it, except perhaps Severus. Would it be easier to convince Harry that his most hated professor, whose hatred for all Potters equaled his hatred for said professor, had suddenly developed an unlikely interest in him? The Dark Lord obviously thought it would be more difficult than Lucius Malfoy convincing Harry Potter of his sudden interest in him; thus his current task. 

He first saw Potter as a young child of twelve in Flourish and Blotts, having heard many complains about him from Draco before that, and was intrigued by the burning green fire in his eyes, so full of righteousness and anger on behalf of his friends. He had wondered then if the boy felt so strongly about everything, and how that would eventually be his downfall.

Their second meeting had not a mood for such musings. He had been incensed over the whole fiasco of Tom Riddle's diary and losing his house elf. That meddlesome brat had dared to challenge him and won too. For a long time afterwards, he wanted nothing more than to get his hands on Potter and break him of all defiance. Much later, although still holding a grudge against Potter, he had conceded a reluctant respect for the boy's resourcefulness and cunning in tricking him. 

When he had felt the Dark Mark burning for the first time in many years, he knew the Dark Lord was back and was prepared to accept, to a certain extent, the punishment his lord would inflict for not trying hard enough to bring him back earlier. What was unexpected was seeing Potter tied and bound to a headstone, his arm bleeding red. Lord Voldemort had wanted to prove his power by killing Potter, giving him back his wand for a fair fight. But he failed again, much to the surprise and fear of everyone present. The Death Eaters did not fear Potter, no indeed; they feared the Dark Lord's wrath. The dreaded Dark Lord's followers made to look like bumbling fools, outwitted by a mere boy. Sometimes he wondered if he was on the right side, the winning side. 

Harry has power, untrained and untapped perhaps, but power nonetheless that could prove to be useful when fully exercised. It was all there, little signs like being able to perform the Patronus charm at age thirteen when even most adult wizards could not do it, and throwing off the Imperius Curse that had many full-grown wizards in thrall. Luck seemed to be on his side every time; he is always escaping death while many others fall. He feels much for his friends and loved ones, evident in that confrontation at the Department of Mysteries. Hate, fear, anger, grief… 

There is but a thin line separating hate and love, and small distinction between love and lust. It would be such a pity to just kill Harry, leaving all that power and passion untapped. Or perhaps it's just an excuse to want to bury his cock in that tight, lithe body and feel those silken legs wrapped round his back, to hear the delightful moans and soft breathy sounds coming from that sweet mouth, see those green eyes fill with passion instead of hate or fear. Harry feels much, and it spills over to all areas of his life, especially behind closed doors, his spontaneity and passion is delightful. A treasure really, if he could just maneuver things carefully. He can almost imagine the hot mouth on his-

Lucius suddenly changed direction and quickened his steps to his room, pushing the wayward thoughts aside. 

A cold shower had just been added on his list of 'work to do'.

Harry stood before the doors to the dining hall, all his doubts rising to the fore of his mind. But he wasn't going to back out now, having come so far. Gryffindors were known for their courage, not cowardice. Perhaps it is this thought, more than all the other reasons he had thought of to persuade himself, that convinced him to continue. 

Besides, he had a favour to ask of Malfoy.

As if sensing his decision to proceed, the doors opened outwards into the hall slowly, a silent invitation for him to enter. He scanned the hall quickly but did not see Malfoy anywhere.

"Good evening."

Startled, Harry spun around, his hand unconsciously reaching for his wand in a trained reflex action. He relaxed slightly when he realised that it was Malfoy. "Why do you always sneak up on me?"

Malfoy raised an eyebrow and enunciated, "Malfoys do not sneak. I just happen to be behind you."

"Twice?" 

"It could have been trice if you were prostrate," he replied easily, his grey eyes glinting.

__

What is he- oh! _Trust him to throw that in my face. _

"That wouldn't be 'just happen'," said Harry coolly.

"True. It would be deliberate. Shall we?" said Malfoy, changing the topic smoothly and motioning towards the table.

With nothing to counter Malfoy's reply, Harry settled for silence as he followed him to the table. Food and cutlery appeared as soon as they sat down, and dinner was a quiet affair with the occasional clinking of cutlery against plate and glasses against bottle. It wasn't all that unpleasant, Harry reflected. He realised that somewhere along the course of eating, the silence had become strangely comfortable, like that of two close friends or lovers. It must be the wine, he decided, after a glance at Malfoy. The lines of his face seemed softer by the yellow light, his posture and expression one of relaxed confidence and ease. 

Perhaps now is a good time to ask.

"Mr Malfoy?"

His gaze turned to Harry lazily, like the kind of look one gives a lover in the morning, sated and unguarded. Slightly encouraged, Harry continued, the words tumbling out in an awkward rush, "I've been thinking about it and would like to learn more about the Dark Arts. Will you teach me?"

Surprise crossed Malfoy's face, quickly replaced by his usual impassive mask. "No." His reply was short and curt.  
  
Harry pressed on, undeterred. "Why? I know restriction of underage sorcery is not the problem as the manor has wards preventing detection of underage use of magic by the Ministry of Magic. Otherwise they would have sent me a dozen letters by now." He thought it was a rather well thought-out counter for one of the objections Malfoy might have, but the other man's expression did not change.

"You're right, but I still can't teach you."

"Why?" 

Malfoy paused for a while, prolonging the moment, then said finally, "Dumbledore would have my head."   
  
Harry stared in disbelief. Of all the excuses to come up with, Malfoy had to choose the most ludicrous one. One that is ridiculous and highly laughable considering what he did. But if it were true… Harry felt a hysterical laugh bubbling up and pushed those thoughts away, together with the anger and hurt that clawed at him beneath the surface. 

"So you're allowed to fuck me but you can't teach me Dark Arts?" It took much effort to keep his voice even, and his narrowed eyes belied the presented calm.  
  
"There is no need to be crude." Malfoy picked up his glass of red wine and sipped it, long elegant fingers curling lightly around the glass's stem.   
  
Harry attempted a shrug and leaned back on the chair. "I can't help it if the bare facts are crude."   
  
"Don't be difficult, Harry." Malfoy set his drink down and traced the rim of the goblet absently, as if seeing something far away in its crimson depths. Or perhaps just to avoid looking at him.   
  
Harry was starting to get frustrated. "Teaching someone Dark Arts is well within your ability. It's not that you can't, but that you won't."

Malfoy finally met his gaze then; all silver intent and thin lips. "You don't have the propensity for causing pain, as most Dark Arts curses are wont to do, lest of all the intentions needed to cast the curses. It is not suitable for you."

"I can learn," he said determinedly. "Besides you have to know your enemy thoroughly to defeat him."

"As admirable as your persistence and reasons are, my answer is still no. "

Harry was silent for a while, thinking. Then he said slowly, "I know you don't do things for nothing… perhaps we can reach an agreement that would benefit both of us. Teach me the Dark Arts and- and I'll owe you a favour."

Lucius laughed softly and sneered, "What can you possibly do for me that I can't do myself?"

"I- you can claim it in the future."

"And what if you don't survive the Dark Lord?"

"Isn't there anything that you want in return at present? Something I can do?"

"Anything, Mr. Potter?" Lucius arched an eyebrow. 

Belatedly, Harry realised that might not be the wisest thing to say. Curse his quick mouth; it gave away too much. Snape was right, he thought in disgust, Gryffindors tend to be rash, especially when they are desperate. "It depends," he said warily, catching the change in Lucius' demeanor. "What do you want?"

"Oh I think you know what I want," Lucius drawled, giving him a thorough once-over, blatantly sliding his gaze from Harry's eyes down his body and up again, meeting those green eyes suggestively. 

Harry flushed at his not so subtle proposition, and barely restrained himself from telling Malfoy to sod off.

"I'm sure you're intelligent enough to figure it out, although Severus always maintains you have less brains than a troll." Malfoy lightly pressed the napkin to his lips and laid it half folded on the table. "I shall leave you to your devices. The house-elves will know where to find me should you still want to discuss the terms of your education in the Dark Arts." He stood then, and left, accompanied by the sounds of black boots clicking against the hardwood floor.

How wonderful, Harry thought sardonically, he had finally convinced Malfoy to help him. Now it all depends on whether he wants to pay the price.

He was surrounded by his friends and they seemed to be saying something. Lips moved, hand gestured and expressions changed, yet there was no sound. He couldn't hear and he tried to tell them to no avail; everything was muted. Slowly, they faded into the darkness, replaced by figures in black cloaks, chanting; advancing; closing in. It was as if someone had turned up the volume. He knew the words but somehow they have no meaning here. Laughter sounded, high and horribly familiar. Lestrange. He could see her clearly amongst the faceless figures, her expression one of triumph and malice. He covered his ears against its increasing loudness and squeezed his eyes shut in a desperate attempt to stop it; stop the words and laughter. But it wouldn't cease and the beginnings of hatred burned through him, increasing the tightness in his chest and the loud pounding in his ears.

She had no right- no right to laugh at him; no right to go free; no right to live when Sirius was dead- something shattered and Harry suddenly sat upright, his breath coming in short, uneven gasps and his hair sticking to his forehead, slick with sweat, as Malfoy's words came back to haunt him.

__

You can't fight the Dark Arts with just Light spells.

Over the next two days, Harry thought of many things- his parents, Sirius, Remus, the Weasleys, Hermione- what would they say? Would they be disappointed? Undoubtedly. 

Then he remembered Voldemort, who killed his parents and tried to kill him and his friends; Bellatrix, who killed Sirius and took away the only family he had left; Pettigrew, who betrayed his parents and framed Sirius, causing him to live with the Dursleys when he could have stayed with Sirius and have a happy childhood instead of sleeping in the cupboard under the stairs and being treated like he was dirt; the war that's going on, taking away countless lives and breaking up families, and he felt that they would understand.

They had to understand.

He wanted so much for it to end, wanted so much to avenge Sirius and his parents and the many nameless victims who died on the Dark Lord's whim. He wanted to avenge himself; he wanted to have a normal life. If the Dark Arts can help… if it'll increase their chances of winning… if he can avenge Sirius and all those he cared for, he'd do it. And if Malfoy is lying- he'd kill the bastard for putting him through this.

The cowering house-elf said he would find Malfoy in the study. Harry knocked twice and entered, finding himself in a well-lit room that smelt of pine and sandalwood, surrounded by dark colours that were furniture- brown of the shelves at the side and table in the center, maroon of the couch against the wall, orange and shadows of the fireplace ahead, and black of the chair Malfoy is sitting on. 

"You've decided then?" Malfoy stopped writing and looked up, his tone business-like. 

Harry nodded. 

"Since you want to learn the Dark Arts, I expect you to carry through with the whole thing. There will be no giving up halfway, no turning back once we begin. You can still change your mind."

"I want to learn."

Malfoy sighed and muttered, "I hope you know what you're getting into."

"I've read a little."

"Books won't prepare you for the actual casting of curses," Malfoy said sharply.

Harry knew that, just like he knew that casting the Cruciatus Curse isn't simply saying Crucio and the victim will writhe in pain. "That's why I approached you."

"Very well." He drew up a parchment with a few sharp motions of his wand, and pluck it out of the air, scanning through before handing it over to Harry. "Terms of agreement," he said briefly.

Harry read it silently, eyes scanning over the words, "…teach me, Harry Potter, the use of Dark Arts in exchange for my participation in sexual intercourse for the duration of the course, or a favour within my capability which may be collected at any time he so desire. Failure to fulfill the terms by either party will result in…" The consequences seemed a little drastic but he didn't plan on breaking the contract. Malfoy's signature was already at the bottom of the parchment, beside an empty space that he was due to sign.

Not wanting to question the other man's slight addition, Harry quickly signed it. It could be an unintentional slip on his part, but Lucius Malfoy does not seem like the kind of man to make careless mistakes, perhaps only calculated erratum. 

"You realise you're giving me a choice?" said Harry as he handed the contract back.

Lucius smiled thinly. "The choice could be mine."

"It's not stated."

"No, it's not." There was a pause as Lucius rearranged some papers. "But I'm feeling kind today. Make up your mind then, which is it to be."

"The favour," said Harry immediately.

"How predictable," Lucius said, but without the usual derision Harry had come to expect from him. "Lessons start tonight. Meet me at 8 in the library and don't be late." He turned his attention back to the parchments that he was looking through before he was interrupted. 

Harry stood there uncertainly, feeling like he was dismissed but wanting to clarify the nagging question on his mind. "You don't really mean the proposition, do you? You just wanted to make things difficult." It was spoken softly and Malfoy gave no indication of having heard him. He waited for a while but no answer seemed to be forthcoming so he turned towards the door. 

"I just wanted you to reconsider carefully."

Harry stopped dead in his tracks, a hand on the doorknob. He didn't know what to think. For some time it was just the shuffling of papers and the scratching of quill on parchments. Then Harry pulled the door open and left, feeling very much confused. It was not concern he heard. It wasn't. 

====================================

Thanks to all reviewers: **Saavik13, npetrenko, Rayz, Fallen Dragon, Bookworm, Jenna Casey, frizzy, HeatherM, HP Fan**

Xikum Lucius didn't know it was his first time until after, since Harry was taunting him with Draco. Can't answer the other questions, will give the plot away, you'll have to read on. hehz

****

Hollywood Recycle Bin I'm happy as long as you reviewed =) how's your Hitler project? Did he really make soap out of human bodies?

****

… you mean Albus is stupid or I am? If it is the latter, I shall say I am not. That's a hint. (sort of) And no, I'm not angry. =)

****

azreial9621 ah… that's part of the secret plot isn't it? I don't want to spoil it so I'm afraid you'll have to wait to find out.

====================================

A/n: I had some problems with tenses this chapter, and will appreciate corrections for any mistakes spotted and/or ways to look for switching tenses and how to correct them. Someone told me it might sound right, but not read right. What do you think?

I'm also looking for a beta who can help me with grammar, tenses, punctuation, characterisation, plot, flow etc and put up with my whining and procrastination and insecurity. So anyone who qualifies and likes this story enough to help and have not been frightened off, please leave a review or a comment on my livejournal with some means of contact eg. email. Thanks. 

Some questions for reviewers: is Harry's motives for wanting to learn the Dark Arts believable and strong enough that he is willing to give in to Lucius' initial conditions? Is Lucius' musings too OOC/ unnecessary/ excessive? Other comments/ constructive criticism welcomed. 


End file.
